


A Cute Guy in a Cafe

by Anny_the_Seal



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, a tiny bit of angst, remile because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_the_Seal/pseuds/Anny_the_Seal
Summary: When Emile went to get a muffin he was not expecting... this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. A Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile goes to get a muffin. There's a lot more blushing than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just decided to post this little thing. There'll probably be around 5-ish chapters, depending on how I want this to go. I'll probably update every few days, but, uh, here you go, I guess!

Emile was a people person. He liked to talk. Which is why it was _strange_ , though not exactly unexpected for him to be speechless.  
"You okay, babe?" A voice asked.  
Emile blinked. Right, his order.  
"Sorry" he squeaked.  
"It's alright sugar, I'd be happy to look at your face all day."  
Emile flushed, his cheeks turning impossibly pink. The stranger smirked. He had an extremely tight shirt on, with a leather jacket casually thrown on top ( _really_ , what was he thinking? It was at least 98 degrees out). Pair that with his skinny jeans and sunglasses and he looked like a model. Hence, the reason why Emile had been unable to speak.  
Emile shook his head, trying to pull himself together.  
"Can I have a chocolate chip muffin, please?" he asked.  
The boy pushed off the counter he had been leaning on. "Since you asked so nicely." he said with a wink.  
He turned to grab a muffin from behind him, causing Emile to blush and look anywhere but those _very_ tight pants. He turned around a bit of rummaging later, muffin and napkin in hand.  
"That'll be $2.95, cutie."  
_Really_ , if he continued to be hit on by cute boys Emile though his face was going to catch fire.  
He paid, fumbling and almost dropping the money (Thankfully, he didn't, though the hand that helped him catch it brushed against his own, and that really didn't help with his shaking fingers), grabbed his muffin, and left the cafe.  
He didn't notice when some ink on the napkin smudged, leaving a dark spot on his hand.


	2. Some Guys, Some Ink, and Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Emile talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 has arrived! :)  
> This chapter has waayyyy too many exclamation points but I honestly didn't know how to get rid of them.  
> Also, the LAMP finally starts to show up in this chapter so... Yay?

When Emile got home he was greeted with a very excited roommate.  
"Emile!" Patton exclaimed, giving him a hug.  
"Hi Pat!" Emile responded, instinctively wrapping his arms around him. (Well, as much as he could with the muffin still in his hand) "Why're you so excited?" He asked, pulling back.  
Pat beamed. "Ok, so you know that place I usually hang out at?"  
"Yeah?" said Emile, confused. Patton would normally go to a sunny hill overlooking the city to eat his lunch. He'd then come back to their dorm to get his stuff and head to class.   
"Well today there were people there!" Patton continued his story excitedly.   
"Oh, cool!" Emile grinned. Patton was always trying to make new friends.   
"Yeah, there were three of them there. One was like a prince, all charming and noble."   
Patton paused at that, blushing and giggling. Emile raised a brow, failing to conceal a smile. "Someone got a cru-ush?" He teased. Patton giggled again, not even attempting to hide the ever-growing pink on his face."Well, there was also a really smart one. He had a tie and everything! The last one didn't talk much, but he was really funny when he did talk."  
Emile smiled. "They sound really nice. Hey, d'you want a half of my muffin? I'm not gonna finish it myself."   
Patton perked up even more, if that was possible. "Sure!"  
Emile set down the muffin and opened the drawer labeled "cutlery". He got out a knife (oh, goodness, that was a big knife. Did they not have _any_ butter knives?) and carefully cut the muffin. As he did, he noticed that Patton was staring inquisitively at his hand. "Is there something on my hand?" he asked, confused.  
Patton jumped. "Oh, yeah, there's just a little bit of ink, right there, see?" Patton had turned Emile's hand over and right there - on the heel of his palm - there was a spot of ink.  
"Huh," Emile cocked his head, brows furrowed. "That's a weird color."  
"Yeah" Patton agreed, wrinkling his nose.  
It was a sort of brownish color - and it was sparkly. After a few more seconds of staring, Emile bit his lip and turned to give Patton a half of the muffin. He took it, saying "Ooh, chocolate chip. Thanks! I have to get to class now, though, see you later?"  
"Yeah!" Emile's eyes lit up. "When you get back, do you wanna watch some Avatar?"  
Patton grinned "I think I'd be disappointed if we _didn't_ watch Avatar.  
Emile giggled. "Ok, bye!"  
"Bye!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emile and Patton as roommates needs to be A Thing.   
> Anyway, the next chapter should be out in two days and will (hopefully!) be longer.  
> (Also!!!: If you haven't already, you should definitely read SoDoRoses' Love and Other Fairytales. It's honestly SO GOOD. Actually, while you're at it, read all of their other works too. I know I already said this but they're SO GOOD! :) )


	3. In Which Emile Finds a Note (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY. This chapter is. SO. SHORT. Like, a paragraph long. It's more of a filler chapter than anything important. I promise I was going to write a longer one but then I realized I had to do Work™ (ugh) and didn't have time. I still wanted to post _something_ though, so, here you go. Anyway, hope you like it!

**Oh, uh, before you start this, tw for passing out (just figured I should mention that)**  
Emile leaned against the counter, considering. He could go to that good Indian place for lunch- it was an all you can eat buffet, and it was delicious. Or, he could try out that new Greek place, he heard it had the best spanakopita. He could also- as Emile was deciding, lost in thought, his foot had slowly been slipping out from under him. He fell back with a dull _thud_ , hitting his head on the counter as he did so.  
  
  
_Ouch_ , Emile thought absentmindedly, as he watched the napkin from his muffin slip off the counter- most likely knocked off when he had grabbed the surface to try and steady himself. It spun and fluttered, almost like it was dancing, to the floor. He watched it catch the light, some part of his mind screaming something about brown sparkly ink. Emile's eyes fluttered once, twice, and then he slid  
into  
darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.... Emile's definitely got a concussion. Luckily *whips out a notebook* I have extensive research on this due to me and my friends' idiotic siblings hitting their heads on things waaaay too many times to be normal (Seriously, my brother had had 3 concussions by the time he was 11). Again, really sorry for the short chapter. The next one WILL be longer and should be out within the next few days. :)


	4. A Headache and a Napkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile finds an interesting note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And with a long(ish) chapter! I was actually going to update yesterday but me and my roommate went to the beach and I couldn't get wifi. Hope you like the chapter!

When Emile woke up, it was with a throbbing headache. He groaned, squinting his eyes to avoid the lights attacking them. His head _really_ hurt, he realized numbly. He should probably get up to do... something. He wasn't sure what, but it was as good a start as any.  
He pushed himself to his knees, shuffling around and grabbing the counter to pull himself up. He then promptly collapsed. Huh, he was dizzy too. He tried to stand up again, this time succeeding- if just barely. He stumbled to his room, almost missing his bed when he collapse again. He felt tired, maybe he should take a nap. Wait. Were you supposed to take naps when you had a concussion? _Did_ he have a concussion?  
What had happened?  
He remembered falling. Or maybe he didn't. He knew he _had_ fallen, so it didn't really matter either way. What did he last remember?  
_A golden-lit cafe, eyes the color of warm coffee when he took off his sunglasses.  
"Hey babe, what can I get you?"_  
Emile sat up straight- nope, no, nope, that was _not_ good for his head- thinking hard(that wasn't really good for his head either, he _really_ shouldn't be doing any of this, honestly). If the last thing he remembered was the cafe, how had he gotten here? (An image of those arms carrying him flashed through his mind, but he quickly shoved that in the "Think About Later" part of his brain)  
_That'll be $2.95, cutie._  
Oh, he had gotten something. A pastry? No. A cupcake? ...Maybe? It seemed like it, but not... Quite right. A cake? No, that was even further away from it. Something was niggling at the back of his mind.  
_"Ooh, chocolate chip."_ Was that... Patton? Yeah. Hmm. He must have gotten home, given Patton some of.... whatever he'd had, and then  
Right. He couldn't remember. Chocolate chip, chocolate chip, chocolate chip. What had chocolate chips in it? A scone, maybe. He was sure it would seem obvious once he'd actually  
Muffin! It was a muffin. That thought in mind, Emile fell asleep.  
***---***  
The thing about headaches was they _hurt_. A lot. Emile was sure he had at least 5 animals banging around in his head with the way he felt. He decided he never wanted to have one again (a headache, not an animal. He very much wanted a cat). He should really get up, get something for his headache.  
He continued to not get up.  
A few minutes later, he resigned himself to his fate. He figured he would have to get up sooner or later. Repressing a sigh, he levered himself up into a sitting position. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed had him making a disgruntled face and- ow.  
He had tried to stand up, and the resulting dizziness was nothing short of a hurricane in his head. Still, he managed to make his way to the kitchen. He grabbed his phone phone wanting to call...  
Well.  
He probably wouldn't call an ambulance. He _had_ hit his head pretty hard but... it had been a while since then and he was felt- well, if not fine, then close enough to be okay. He did make a mental not to schedule a doctor's appointment as soon as possible.  
He would call Patton, Emile decided. He had probably had a conversation with him so Patton might be able to fill in some of the blanks.  
As he went to leave, he noticed a napkin laying on the ground. Not wanting to leave it there, he picked it up, halfway to the trash can before it caught the light and he saw a flash of something sparkly that jolted a memory into him.  
_"Is there something on my hand?  
"Oh, yeah, just some ink, right there, see?"_  
Oh. That's interesting. Curious, he flipped the napkin over. _Oh_. Well. This was... _well_.  
The napkin read, in sparkly brown ink,  
"Hey, babe, call me sometime?" Then a number- Emile squinted at the last digit, was that a 5 or a 6?- and after that, said "XOXO, Remy".  
Oh. Oh _goodness_. Well, that was... something. Emile felt heat rise in his cheeks. Still blushing, he walked over to the couch and sat down, his phone in one hand and the note in the other. Patton could wait a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting to the scene I had in mind when I started this fic, yay! I actually learned some stuff from this chapter. Example: Apparently you're not supposed to take aspirin when you have a concussion. Also, when you hit the back of your head, as opposed to the front, you're more likely to lose your memory. Anyway, the next chapter should be out within the next 3 days, if I don't procrastinate.


	5. Some texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emile sends a text, and gets some in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I _was_ going to have this be the last chapter but I decided to split it instead of having one really long one. Also, keep in mind that this has little no no editing, bc I wanted to get it out today. Anyway, enjoy!

Emile chewed on his lip, thinking. He looked at the note again, then back to his phone. He sighed. Might as well, he figured. It wasn't like his day could get any worse. He winced. He didn't _really_ believe in jinxing himself but… you couldn't be too careful. Well, now or never. He put the number in his phone and typed out a message. And then promptly deleted it. He typed it again and…  
He sighed. Closed his eyes. Opened them. Closed them, squeezing them shut as tightly as he could this time. He clenched his fist, then poked his screen with his finger, hitting what he hoped was the send button. He opened his eyes to check. Okay, good, it was. Heart in his throat, he waited for a reply. 

- ** _Emile_** has started a conversation with **_Unknown Number_** -  
**Emile:** Hi

Emile lost track of how long he stared at his phone screen after that, waiting for a reply, but by the time he looked up, it was nearing 3 in the afternoon. He felt like he had something to do, although he didn't have anything on his calendar. Maybe class? No, that didn't start for another… he checked the time again. Another 2 hours, it looked like. What had he been doing before this? Oh, that was right. He was supposed to call Patton. But was Patton still at work? Well, he decided, it would still be easier to call him now, rather than have to explain what had happened when he got back.  
This in mind, he picked up the phone again.  
***---***  
Emile was just getting off the phone with Patton when he felt his phone vibrate. Expecting to see a confirmation text from Patton, he checked his phone. When he saw who had texted, his eyes went wide.

-Conversation with **_Unknown Number_** -  
**Unknown number:** _Hello?_  
**Emile:** Hi! Is this

He paused while typing his reply. Had the boy ever given his name? He scrunched his eyes, trying to remember. No, he didn't think he had. He decided to just stick with "hi"

 **Emile:** Hi!  
**Unknown number:** _Who is this?_  
**Emile:** This is Emile!  
**Unknown number:** _Who?_

Ah, right. He didn't know Emile's name either.

 **Emile:** You gave me your number at the cute little cafe. Over on Romneya street?  
**Unknown number:** _Hate to disappoint, but you've got the wrong number._

What? No, that doesn't make sense. He wouldn't give Emile the wrong number… would he?

 **Emile:** Are you sure?  
**Unknown number:** _Yeah. Again, sorry to disappoint._  
**Emile:** No, you didn't disappoint!  
**Unknown number:** _Well, I guess compared to the guy who gave you a wrong number. He_ totally _doesn't sound like a dick._  
**Emile:** What?  
**Unknown number:** _Sarcasm._  
**Emile:** Oh, okay. Yeah, that… yeah. Uh, bye, I guess.  
**Unknown number:** _Bye._

Emile turned his phone off, and slipped it back into his pocket. He… wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, maybe possibly a new friend? On the other, well. This wasn't the way he had hoped things would go. He slumped down a little on the couch. Deciding he needed a distraction, he got his phone back out and began to play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just say, this was _terrible_ to format. Just, ugh. Um, hope you liked it? The next chapter should be out soon!


	6. A dream and a few dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding is righted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With a new chapter! And it's. So. Long. I had a ton of free time and I just couldn't stop writing. I don't know where all the motivation came from, but Wow there was a lot of it. Well, hope you like it!

Emile was jolted out of his game-induced haze by a key in the door. He looked up to greet Patton as he came in.  
"Hey."  
"Hi!" Patton said, a bit out of breath. "Can you help me with these groceries?" He halfheartedly gestured to the bags in his hand.  
"Sure." Emile said, not bothering to keep the croakiness from crying out of his voice - it would be useless anyway.  
Patton frowned a bit, but didn't comment on it. He instead handed one of his bags to Emile with a "Can you put these in the fridge?"  
Emile busied himself with the groceries, looking up once or twice to find Patton's eyes on him, asking a silent question. He decided to ignore it for the time being.  
When he and Patton had finished putting the groceries away, Patton pointed sternly to the couch  
"Sit."  
Emile meekly sat, as Patton perched on the arm of the couch.  
"So..." Patton dragged out the "o". "Gonna tell me what's wrong or do we have to have a cuddle-and-movie night first?"  
Emile sighed. "It's not really _that_ big of a deal but-"  
"If it made you cry, It's a big deal." Patton interrupted.  
"Fine." Emile conceded. "It was a _bit_ of a big deal. It's just... a guy gave me a wrong number. He was - he _seemed_ really nice, and I really thought he was interested and I just thought, that, well... "  
"Something might happen." Patton finished quietly, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Emile. Emile went willingly, breathing in the scent of the perfume Patton wore and wishing he never had to leave.  


***---***

Emile knew he had to leave eventually. And he did. He did, and he went through the motions of the rest of his day like nothing had happened. When he finally got to his bed at the end of the day, he easily fell into a not-so-dreamless sleep.

_It was dark. That was the only thing he really registered. It was dark, and Emile was... feeling an ominous sense of dread. As his other senses started to react to his surroundings, he began to see more than just dark. He felt sand underneath his feet, and some light filtered in from above, giving the place he was in an almost blue feel. But where was he?  
It almost looked like a desert. There was sand everywhere, dunes and crests and waves upon waves of the silver-in-the-light substance. Emile saw a spot where the angle was just right and a perfect circle of light hit the tip of a dune. He stepped into it, and the scene changed._

_He was walking down stairs. Water dripped from the ceiling. When he got to the bottom, all he saw was water, about a foot off the ground. He waded through it. He saw a flash of something in the water. It almost looked like a piece of paper. He reached down to grab it, and it's tail stung him. The stingray flopped out of his hands, leaving a trail of silver on them. He dropped the liquid, and it transformed into fish, swimming towards a glowing light in the water. He followed them.  
When they got to the glowing water, he reached down, grabbing the light and squeezing it until it turned into a piece of paper - a napkin, of all things - with ink on it. He tried to read it, but the ink bled, squirming and changing shape into something else. He tried again, but it kept shifting and forming into other things, wriggling around like it was alive until-_  
Emile jolted awake, gasping. he shook his head as if to clear his mind of the dream (nightmare? He wasn't sure). He closed his eyes, rubbing them, and sighed deeply. He felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all.  
He was jerked out of his tired thoughts by a ringtone. He sat up quickly, fumbling around for his phone. Glancing at the caller ID, he was surprised to see the wrong-number guy Shrugging, he hit _answer_. Groggily, he said "Hello?" at the same time the person on the other end shouted "What the fuck, Remy!"  
Emile blinked. "Huh?"  
The voice cursed. "Sorry, sorry, didn't realize this was the wrong number, _shit_ I'll go now, sorry."  
"Wait." The word slipped from Emile's lips without his input. "What did this "Remy" do?"  
The other sighed.  
"He set me up on this date with this guy I like, but he - the guy I like, I mean - thinks it's a blind date and when he finds out it's me," The voice became bitter. "He'll be so disappointed."  
Emile frowned. Well, he figured, time to put some of his psyche classes to use. "No, don't think like that. Even If you're not who he's expecting, I don't think he'd be _disappointed_ by you."  
The person sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."  
"So... does this mean you're going to go on the date?"  
"Yeah." Jeez, he sounded miserable. Well, Emile was fairly sure this guy's date wouldn't reject him. He really hoped he'd done the right thing.  
Wrong-number guy spoke again. "Uh, I should probably leave for this date if I want to make it. Thanks for encouraging me." His voice quieted. "I don't think I'd have done it without a push."  
Emile smiled, a bit sadly.  
"Glad I could help."  
The call ended.  


***---***

Patton came in full speed through the front door a bit after lunch, crashing into Emile on the couch.  
"Emmmyyyy" Patton sang, his face lighting up.  
"Hmm?" Emile responded, amused.  
Patton looked like someone had given him a puppy, bouncing with delight- and Emile was curious.  
"I," Patton started dramatically. "Have a date!"  
"Really?" asked Emile, surprised.  
"Yep! Well, I have three, but still! I'm! So! Excited!"  
"That's great!" Emile exclaimed. Patton moved around the room, hanging up his jacket and then plopping on the couch next to Emile. Suddenly his eyes lit up.  
"Oh! You can meet them!"  
"Oh, no," Emile started. "I wouldn't wanna intrude-"  
"You wouldn't be! You have class soon, right?"  
"Yep."  
"Well just drop by for a bit on your way back! You can meet them and then leave."  
"Ok."  
Emile agreed.  


***---***

When Emile's class ended, he found Patton waiting for him outside.  
"Hey!"  
"Hi!"  
Patton grabbed his hand , pulling him along. He chattered excitedly about his dates - apparently they were the same people who Patton had talked about before, that were at his lunch spot.  
As Emile walked along, he couldn't help but feel a sense of unease. He almost felt like he'd been there before-  
Oh no.  
Emile only realized he'd stopped walking when Patton stopped talking to him.  
"Em? You okay?" Patton asked, concerned.  
Emile blinked, put on a sheepish expression. "Yeah, sorry, just got lost in thought."  
Patton didn't look completely convinced, but accepted it. "Well, we're almost there."  


***---***

When they got to the cafe, it was nearly empty. Three people waved Patton over.  
"Patton! Hello!"  
"Hey."  
"Salutations."  
They looked - and sounded - exactly like Patton had described them. But Emile's attention had been drawn somewhere else.  
He had been hoping that there would be someone else there. But no. He was there and he was- _looking right at him_.  
Emile froze. And cute muffin guy walked up to him.  
Emile tried not to panic, he really did.  
But you really couldn't blame him when he bolted. Before he knew it, he was outside. He heard the door open and close again behind him, but didn't dare check to see who it was. Emile heard the person walk up behind him. When he finally turned to look at the mystery person, he caught his breath.  
"Are you okay?"  
He felt like a deer in headlights. He was sure he looked like one too.  
"I'm... fine."  
"Are you sure?" The guy who had given Emile the wrong number raised an eyebrow. "You don't look so-"  
Emile stumbled over his own feet as a dizzy spell - leftover from when he'd hit his head - washed over him. Luckily - or not - gorgeous-leather-jacket guy (Emile really needed to learn his name) caught him. He gave a dazzling, heart-stopping smile and Emile was sure he was going to faint.  
"Whoa there. You sure you're "fine"?"  
Emile shifted his eyes away. His voice came out small.  
"Yeah."  
Sunglasses-and-jeans frowned, put him down. "Well, uh, text you later then?"  
Emile couldn't stop the tears that sprang to his eyes at that.  
"You don't have to rub it in." He muttered.  
He shook his head and walked off. Er, tried to. He was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned back, and was met with a confused face.  
"What?"  
Emile squinted his eyes. "Huh?"  
"Rub what in?"  
Emile felt his heart break, a little. A fissure ran from the tip straight to the middle. Well, if he wanted Emile to have to explain it, so be it.  
"You. Gave. Me. A. Wrong. Number." He said, enunciating each word and trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.  
"Wha-" Starbucks boy reared back, seemingly shocked. "Sweetheart, you think I'd give someone like _you_ a wrong number?"  
Emile was... confused, to say the least.  
"But I texted," Emile rattled off the number. "It wasn't you."  
But the other had the corner of his mouth upturned, shaking his head.  
"No, babe, one number off. Here, give me your phone."  
Emile handed it over. Cute cafe boy quickly put in his number, and handed it back. Emile glanced at his phone. The guy had put "Remy" as his contact name.  
"Your name is... Remy?" Emile tried it out.  
Remy flashed a quick grin. "Yup, that's me."  
"It suits you." Emile said, a small smile creeping up his face in response.  
Remy quirked his mouth upwards, then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, glancing back at the cafe.  
"Hey, uh, I gotta finish this shift, but want to hang out after? It'll only be, like, ten minutes."  
"Sure." By this time, the small smile on Emile's face had turned into an all-out grin.  
They headed back inside the cafe, going their separate ways.  


***---***

When Emile got back to Patton's table, Patton flashed him a knowing look, but didn't comment, instead introducing him, properly, to his dates.  
When they had finished that, Emile sat to the side, waiting for Remy's shift to end. Something was nagging at the back of his brain, but he couldn't figure it out. He mentally shrugged it off, and got on his phone to wait.  
Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. His head snapped up, tracking it to a nearby table. He walked over to find a man in a black-and-yellow bowler hat talking to another in a green-and-black t-shirt.  
"So," Emile said, smiling. "How's your date going?"  
The man in the bowler hat - the one who he had been talking to on the phone earlier - looked up at him and smirked. He had apparently also recognized Emile's voice.  
"Splendidly."  
"Glad to hear that."  
He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Remy, looking nervous. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.  
"Hey, wanna..." He trailed off.  
Emile smiled. "Of course."  
As he sat down with Remy, he looked at Patton and his dates over in one corner. They were... debating something, it looked like, and having fun. Then he looked at the man in the bowler hat, and his date, talking quietly. Finally, he looked at Remy, his... well, if this wasn't a date, he didn't know what was. He stealthily sneaked his hand towards Remy, grabbing his. He looked around at all of his friends and thought this, _this_ , might be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's a wrap! Phew, this was hard to write. I didn't want to end it, y'know? But the dream scene was _insanely_ fun to write. I put So Many references in there. I'd be surprised if anyone got _any_ of them, they were so vague. The one thing that isn't a reference is the stingray thing. So remember when I said me and my roommate went to the beach? Yeah. That actually happened. I don't know why it would be a good idea to pick up a "piece of paper" that I found in the ocean but... let's just say, after my roommate stopped being concerned, she made fun of me the _entire_ time we were in the hospital.  
> Also! @galaga87 Yes, you were right with your last comment! I just didn't know what I would put in this chapter and didn't want to spoil anything. In the first chapter, Emile smears the ink, which leads him to not be able to tell whether the last number is a 5 or 6, which _then_ leads him to put in the wrong number.  
> Well, that's it! I'm sad to finish this, but I loved writing it. I already have an idea for my next fic...  
> Bye!


End file.
